Inuyasha: The First Crescent Moon
by CyberFuji
Summary: In this story... Kagome leave the Feudal Japan and return to her own world... And in this story you will encounter different names of gods and goddesses in Greek and Roman Mythology...
1. Chapter 1

**Inuyasha: The First Crescent Moon for Two**

**By: 'Cyberblader'**

**Chapter 1: The Curiosity**

**I hope you will like my story… this is my first time to have a story in Inuyasha… so enjoy… : )**

After defeating Naraku in the battle and the pieces of Shikon jewel are at the hand of Kaede, the lands of Japan are at peace, while the companions of Naraku are choose different ways of life but Kohaku return to his sister's arm, Sango. At the place of Kaede, they give a celebration for Inuyasha and his friends. The celebration is fun, Inuyahsa saw Kagome walking to the backwoods, and then he followed him. Kagome stops beside the well where she came from and keeping asking herself with non-sense questions, Inuyasha tried to come down from the trees but when he look at Kagome he saw it crying, so without hang back he come down to comfort her.

"Kagome" Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha?" then she wipe her tears and ask him for a second time, "Why are you here? You supposed to be at the celebration?" Inuyasha return Kagome's question to her. "Uh... Nothing... Why?" Kagome's replied.

"Hey, what's on your eyes? Is that tears?" Inuyasha asked.

"Huh? N... No...! It's... Its just something get inside of my eyes" Kagome replied.

"Is that hurts? Let me see! Let me see!" Inuyasha said and he begging her until they fell down.

The time for Inuyasha and Kagome went slow until Shippo is screamed. Kagome and Inuyasha run to the town to see what's happening, but when they saw Shippo and the others, they're just having fun with him. The celebration is finished, and all the town people are exhausted so they go to their houses and take a sleep, but Kagome and Inuyasha didn't waste the time, they talk to each other until the conversation is slide to Kagome's world.

"Is it really that you're going home tomorrow?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes, I need to go home," Kagome replied. "And I missed so many classes and my final examination is near so I need to study and after my graduation is I'm going to take an entrance exam for college." she added.

"But why? Why don't you stay here? In this time you don't need to punish yourself in studying? Why do you like to go back to your world?" Inuyasha asked again.

"You wouldn't understand me!" Kagome shouted. "All my examinations and my works are fo my future also I don't wanna waste my life in this place!" she added.

"Okay... I think I can't change your mind! So go! Go to your WORLD!" then Inuyasha run away.

The morning is up. Kagome is saying farewell to her friends in feudal era of Japan, and after that she go inside of the forest and she's looking for Inuyasha to say goodbye to him but Inuyasha didn't show up, so she decided to go to the well and go back to her own world. When she reached her home, she called her grandpa and Souta to help her get out the well. And then, she asks her brother.

"Hey Souta, where is Inuyasha?"

"Inuyasha? What a weird name?" Souta think about Inuyasha for a sec. and then he ask her sister. "Are you a freak? What are you an inventor a different names?"

"OF COURSE NOT! And Inuyasha is a..." Kagome stopped.

"Inuyasha is a...?" Souta said.

"Inuyasha is a... Is a..." Kagome still doesn't know who is Inuyasha, because when she backs to her world all of her memories in that world are all erased.

"Stop that, let's go back to the house and may be the foods are prepared," their grandpa said.

While the sun is slowly dying, Kagome didn't stop in thinking Inuyasha and what is her connection to that weird name. As the time goes by, little by little the clouds on the heaven is open and Kagome saw a very bright crescent moon, and something pop- up to her mind but she can't figured it only she can see is a blur face of a man with white hair and some like an ear on its head still she can't see the face of the guy. Its ten- thirty of the evening Kagome is asleep and she heard in her dreams a voice of a guy calling her name every second until she wake up its already morning. The voice that she heard is the voice of his brother Souta, waking her up before she understand that she's gonna late for her school.

Because she didn't sleep well last night her head is empty, one of her friends saw her and she ask Kagome.

"Kagome, are you okay?" her friend asked. "Is someone bothering you last night?" she added.

Kagome answered only just a sighs. "Sigh? What's happening to you? Are you sick?" her friend asked again.

"No… just feel sleepy… Ahhh… Sigh…" Kagome replied.

When they're in the school, Kagome is standing at the window and looking at the sky, after that she talks to herself.

"Inuyasha, who are you? Why I can't take you out of my mind?" while she's thinking about it, something just pop out of her mind. It is about the well near at their house. "Wait. How did I fell inside of the well?" she's still thinking about it when Hojoin come and talk to her.

"Hi Kagome! I'm glad that you come in the class…" Hojoin said. But Kagome still looks at the sky. "Kagome… are you listening to me? Is something wrong?"

"Huh?! Uh… What are you talking about?" Kagome asked.

"Are you alright?" Hojoin asked.

But before Kagome answer the question of Hojoin she heard that voice again the voice that continuously haunted her every night and day, saying:

"Kagome… you should go back! Go back to the place which you came from!"

"But, I'm in my place!? Where should I go back? And who ever you are please don't disturb me again! Not today, not tomorrow… In short be gone!" Kagome shouted.

"Uh… Sorry Kagome if I'm disturbing you… Maybe I should go back to my seat and see you at lunch… Bye!" then Hojoin went back to his seat.

"Whoever you are this is your fault!" Kagome said to herself.

After that Kagome went back to her seat and apologize to Hojoin. And then their first teacher arrived.

"Okay class, today you have a new classmate, just transferred yesterday in our school…" next he called the boy that new in class, "his name is Kairi… Come in Kairi let your classmates know you."

Then Kairi showed in class, "My name is Kairi… I hope that we will have a good friendship for these months and nice to meet you!" he bowed.

"Your seat will be behind of Kagome's." their teacher meant.

While Kairi walking to his seat, Kagome can't take her eyes off to Kairi which he knew this guy for a long time.

**Hello! You liked it? I know my English is not accurate for the taste for the readers… but I hope you liked it… can I have reviews? Arigatoo…!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Inuyasha: The First Crescent Moon **

**Chapter 2: Friend or Foe**

**By: "cyberblader'

* * *

**

**Note: In this chapter I used some names of gods and goddesses in Greek and Roman Mythology… but I have their meanings after this chapter…

* * *

On our last chapter, Kagome is back to her own world and her memories in that world are gone so she lives again as a natural person. During her staying in their house, she heard a voice that calling her everyday and every night, up till now she heard the strange voice in her head. In school, a guy who transferred yesterday in her school his name is Kairi. The color of his hair, eyes and the way he walk are familiar to Kagome. And when Kairi talks to her, her face is turns to red and she didn't know why it is happened to her. After the class, Kairi ask a favor to Kagome. **

"What is it?" Kagome asked.

"Can you take me to the principal's office?" Kairi replied.

"Why? Is something wrong?" Kagome asked again.

"No, I just give to the principal…" Kairi answered.

"Okay… Let's go!" then Kagome walks with Kairi to the principal's office. And when they are in the front of the office, Kairi told Kagome that she can go back to the classroom and he will go inside.

While Kagome is walking, a voice is speaks to her again; telling, that she shouldn't left Kairi for a second and Kagome asks the peculiar voice "Why?" but she remember why she is talking to that voice so she continue her walk. At the afternoon, she saw the big old tree and something or someone just came out to her mind a some-like a body that wears a red kimono and has a white long hair and then Souta, his brother, call her to help him at the chores in the temple.

Kagome told to her brother that she would continue the remaining chores and go back in the house to fix his homework. While Kagome is sweeping the ground, she saw the well that where she fell and it still open. The voice that Kagome hear everyday, now she hears inside of the well, and then she walks closer to the well, but two inch more she will reach the well then Souta call her because she had a phone call from Kairi.

"Kairi, why did you call?" Kagome asked.

"I just want to say 'thank you,'" Kairi answered.

"For what?" She asked.

"For taking me to the principal's office" Kairi answered again.

"By the way, what is that paper?"

"Uh… That paper? It's my previous performance on my previous school"

"Oh… Uhm, Kairi let's talk tomorrow because I have something to do"

"Okay… Bye!"

"Bye!" then they hang up.

After that, Kagome return to the well but when she came back she didn't hear the voice in the well. She looks at the well but there's no one inside of it. At night, she heard the voice again.

"You strange voice! Who are you?!" Kagome asked.

"I'm a friend from your lost memories," the peculiar voice answered.

"A Friend? Lost memories? What are you talking about?" Kagome asked again.

"On your lost memories your friends are waiting for you to come back"

"Come back? I… I don't know what you're talking about!"

"You will… And all of your memories from that world will be back to you… I'm done to my mission and I will say 'goodbye' to you" then the voice is gone.

"That world? What is 'that world'! Please come back!"

But the voice didn't respond it proves that its gone, still Kagome is confuse especially when the voice told her: 'On your lost memories your friends are waiting for you to come back!' because of thinking about that she didn't notice that she fell asleep. At her dream, she saw the tree that stands on their yard and a boy has an arrow attached to his heart, and then she comes closer, she looks at the boy because the boy has not mad face she pulled the arrow. And the boy's heart is beating and he wakes up. Then the boy called her name 'Kagome', she shocked since they don't even know each other and the boy add up, 'I'm glad that you come back… I've been waiting for you for a long time Kagome' because she thinks the boy is weird she run in the midst of the jungle. On a root of a tree, she sat and a girl was showed up. That girl is wearing a ninja suit, and she told:

"Kagome! I'm happy that you come back… I'm sure that the others will be happy that you came back to this world!" because Kagome didn't know also the girl she ran again and sit on a rock, then a monk comes towards her.

"Kagome, is that you? Great! You're here, we can now go to our journey with our friends!" the monk said.

"What journey? And who are you!" Kagome said.

"The journey that we fight the devils and monsters!?" the monk answered.

"Devils? Monsters? AHHH!!!" then she ran again in until she fell down because of a root and then she saw a shadow of a boy and a kitten.

"Kagome! Yehey! You come back! We can now start our journey!" but she saw it a little boy who has a tail like to the wolf and a two- tailed kitten and she said.

"WHAT ARE YOU A FREAK?!" then she ran again and again and again until she notice that the sky is becoming dark and it will rain. She's looking for a cave to stop until the rain stops.

When the rain stops a voice of a girl from the woods is crying, then Kagome look for that girl, after that the girl is sitting besides of a lake then the girl talks to her with the feeling that the girl is she.

"Be careful to him! Just be careful or else your life will be in danger!" then the girl vanished before the eyes of Kagome.

"To who?"

At the morning, while Kagome is walking she is thinking about the girl said in her dream 'be careful to him! Just be careful to him or else your life will be in danger!' and then Kairi came up.

"Good morning, Kagome!" Kairi said.

"Good morning, too!" Kagome said."Uhm… Sorry for yesterday" she added.

"Yesterday…?" Kairi thinking about what happened yesterday until he knew it. "Oh… yesterday! It's alright."

"Really? I hang up the phone… And I think that you want to talk to me something" Kagome said.

"Yes… I wanted to ask you if…" before Kairi finish what he supposed to said Kagome's head is ache with no reason. "Kagome, are you alright?" Kairi asked yet Kagome's head is still aching then someone talked in her mind a voice of a girl.

"Be careful! Be careful or else your life will be in danger" then the pain is gone.

"Are you alright Kagome?" Kairi asked again.

"Yes, I'm alright… Let's go before we late in class" Kagome said.

While both are walking to their classroom the principal calls Kairi and he wants to talk with him something important. Kagome is confused why is the principal so close with the new student. She followed Kairi and the principal to its office and listen to what they are talking about. Then she heard the voice of principal.

"Kairi, I want you to take her in our place" the principal said to Kairi.

"'Her'? Who is she that Kairi will take to their place?" Kagome said to herself.

"But, it isn't the time that 'he' ordered to us to take 'her' to our place?!" Kairi answered.

"Yes, but 'he' ordered me that as long as you know her you must take 'her' to 'him' that is 'his' new Order!" the principal replied. "Understood?"

"Yes sir!" Kairi riposted.

"You can go back to your class," the principal said.

Then Kagome run to her classroom so that Kairi wouldn't suspect her that she is listening. After that, Kagome is trying to connect with the strange voice that she heard in her mind but the voice didn't respond. The secretary of the principal call Kagome from her class. Then she followed the secretary, when she look at the door she saw a woman whom is a familiar but she didn't know the woman exactly, and then she went inside.

"Good morning, Mr. Principal… Your secretary told me that you want to talk with me something?" Kagome said.

"Oh yes… I just want to ask you, if something is bothering you?" the principal said.

"Uhm… No sir! If you didn't mind, why did you ask that?" Kagome replied.

" I just want to know that you're ready for the competition for next week," the principal said.

"I assumed that I'm in the condition for next week's competition!" Kagome respond.

"Great! And by the way this is Ms. Kagura… She will train you for the competition for next week."

"Good morning Ms. Kagome. I'm gonna tutor you for the competition" Kagura said.

Kagome is starting to introduce herself until the voice came out to her head again and said:

"Beware of the people who are familiar face to you before one of the snake of Medusa will bite you!"

Then Kagome collapsed. When she awake up she is in her house. Kagome didn't know what happened to her but she only remembers what the voice said to her.

It's already Monday morning and the principal and Ms. Kagura is with Kagome. The principal told Kagome that she needs to sign up for their school as the representative and Kagome take a place in the line for signing up. While Kagura and the principal are talking.

"Is it okay that 'he' do his plan on the front of the crowd?" Kagura asked.

"He said that we need to be with Kagome for all the time while the competition is going on," the principal answered.

"But why? And why should I teach that girl? Kairi is at her side? Why Kairi should do this job?"

Before the principal answer Kagome is done for signing up. Then the speaker announces the flow of the program.

_"OUR PROGRAM WILL START AT EXACTLY TEN O'CLOCK! PLEASE ALL THE PARTICIPANTS IN THE FIRST SET COMES TO THE STAGE! AND THE SECOND SET OF PARTICIPANTS WILL START AT EXACTLY ELEVEN O'CLOCK!"_

"Mr. Principal, I'm in the second batch of the competition… may be I should review more!"

While she is reviewing, Kairi showed up and he asks where is the principal? Kagome answered the principal is outside. Kairi talked to the principal.

"What is the plan?" Kairi said.

"He will attack while she is on the stage and take her to our place" the principal answered. But they didn't know that Kagome heard what they are talking, she feels the fast beat of her heart. Once more the voice came out and said:

"Don't be afraid! The star of Selene will guide your friends where you are! Don't let your fright will take you! Because your Nemesis is truly searching for that in your heart!" then the voice again disappeared. Kagome followed the advice and pretending that she didn't know about.

The second batch of the competition is starting and Kagome's knees are shaking to what will happen to her on the stage.

* * *

**MEANINGS:**

**MEDUSA- as we know Medusa is a woman who is her hair is snakes but actually she is a beautiful woman and transformed into ugly monster; and looking at her eyes they will turn into stones.**

**SELENE- she was the goddess of the moon and brother of the god of sun Helios.

* * *

**

I HOPE THAT YOU LIKE MY CHAPTER TWO OF INUYASHA AND I HOPE THAT YOUR KNOWLEDGE IN NAMES OF GREEK AND ROMAN MYTHS IS EXPLAIN WELL BY ME… THANK YOU FOR READING MY STORIES… REVIEWS PLEASE…!


	3. Chapter 3

Inuyasha: The First Crescent Moon 

**Chapter 3: The Oracle of the Voice**

**By: 'cyberblader'**

**Note: I also used in this chapter the names of gods and goddesses of the Greek and Roman Mythology… as well as for the next chapters…**

**In our last chapter, Kairi and the principal are talking about something and before we ended that chapter I introduced Kagura as the person who will tutor Kagome for the "All School competition". And when they are in the destination, accidentally Kagome heard the plan of the three about her. Then the voice adviced Kagome that pretend she didn't hear anything for her safety. But what are the true colors of the three? Let's find out in this chapter.**

It's already eleven o'clock and the second batch of the participants is ready for the competition. While the contest is on going, there's someone who is watching Kagome far from her place. Kagome is freaking out thinking about what will happen to her during the contest, and then the strange voice again speak to her and give her advice 'don't be afraid because I'm always watching you' in that case she feel again safe. It's already quarter to twelve and the principal is smiling.

"It's almost time! Our plan will start in fifteen minutes!" the principal said.

"Yes, fifteen minutes more then she will be ours!" Kagura said then they laughed.

But only ten minutes are passed then the earth is shaking next roots underground and it takes Kagome under of it. The voice that is watching Kagome for all the time calls the monk on an old country, which the old tall tree is standing. She told to the monk that roots causing by some old nemesis take the replica of Kikyo away, next the monk told to his friends.

"Hey! Kagome is taken away by the enemies!" the monk named Miroku said.

"What!? Who told you?" the girl wears a ninja suit named Sango asked.

"Dodona told me earlier before I go straight here! But she didn't figured who is our enemy!" Miroku answered.

"Let's go! Perhaps our enemy and the one who is took Kagome is the same! And may be he is NARAKU!" Inuyasha said.

"But Naraku is dead for a long time!? How come that he's involved in this problem?" Shippu asked.

"And Dodona told me that Kagome is already forgot about us even you Inuyasha!" Miroku said.

The atmosphere in the surroundings is some like the land of Pluto.

"At first, I can't believe that she forgot about us, too! Then Dodona explained to me what happened. When Kagome returned to her own world all her memories about this world are gone even us, her friends are gone to her memories." Miroku justified.

At the other side of that world, Kagome is awake in a dark room and when she opened the window she was on the top of a mountain and then Kairi went in to her room.

"Good morning Kagome!" Kairi said.

"Kairi? Where are we?" Kagome said. "Why we are on the top of a mountain?"

Slowly Kairi walking towards to Kagome and said, "Don't worry Kagome, we're in a safe place! A safe place just for us!" then little by little he pushing Kagome to the wall.

"What are you talking about? Let me go! Let me go!" then she shout. "INUYASHAAA!!!"

At that far place Inuyasha heard the voice of Kagome and begging for help.

"Kagome!?" Inuyasha said.

"What!" Miroku asked.

"I heard the voice of Kagome just now!" by continuing Kagome is shouting Inuyasha followed it.

Kairi take Kagome on a bed, then he calls the principal and Kagura. And the two went in the room of Kagome. Kagura told to Kairi that he should hold Kagome tight while they draw a triangle besides of the bed. After they finished the triangle, they start the ritual.

"What ritual? What are you planning to do to me? Principal!" Kagome asked with the nervous.

"Actually I'm not your principal. I'm one of the seed of Naraku! I'm Hakodoshi!" he said.

"Naraku? Hakodoshi? What are you talking about?" Kagome said.

"Oh yeah… I remember your memories from this world are all erased when you came back to your own world." Hakodoshi said. "Kairi, Kagura let's ceased this ritual ceremony!"

"Why?" Kairi asked.

"Just follow my orders! Let's go out to her room!" Hakodoshi said.

In an empty room the three apprentice of Naraku are having a conversation about Kagome, what they should do to her if she didn't remember all about the feudal Japan. So they were thinking about another plan to revive Naraku through the Kagome's soul of purity. Kairi think about a plan might be a good plan to revive Naraku. But on the other part of the place, Inuyasha stopped from running.

"Why did you stop Inuyasha?" Sango asked.

"I can't hear the voice of Kagome anymore" Inuyasha replied.

"What!?" Miroku asked then Dodona speak to her again. "What is it, Dodona? Do you have any information about our enemy?"

"Yes… And your opponent name is Naraku!" Dodona answered.

"What!? How it can be?" Miroku asked again.

"They said that ' we will revive Naraku through your soul of purity'" Dodona answered.

"'Through the soul of purity?' it might be…?" Miroku said.

"I'm not sure… I will inform you again… goodbye" then Dodona disappeared from the mind of Miroku.

Return in the place of Kagome, Kairi bring her a food for lunch but Kagome didn't mind him at all so he leave the food at the table of Kagome, then she spoke.

"Kairi, who are you? And who is Naraku? Is he a good person or a bad person?" Kagome asked.

"What? My real name is Kairi Naegino. In fact I'm came from our world and one day, my family is disappeared, they died from the hands of a group of thieves. I buried my family alone and I promised in front of their tombs that I would have a revenge for those who killed them. Next, he came out from nowhere" Kairi narrated.

"Who's he? Is it Naraku?" Kagome asked.

"Yes. He gave me a power to make my enemies suffered with own hand, after that the one who killed my family died with my possession! In return, I gave my own life to him to serve him 'til death!" Kairi said. "I guess I tell very thing about myself." Then he left Kagome alone inside of the room.

While Dodona watch Kagome from her place, her head just ache and something immediately pop out in her mind. The plan of Kagura, Hakodoshi and Kairi to Kagome but it is not clear. At night, Inuyasha and his companion stopped for the rest of the night and they planned to continue they're searching for Kagome at the morning.

Dodona at the same time is sleeping. While she is sleeping, she is having a nightmare. She heard in her dream, Kagome' voice pleading for help to Inuyasha and at that moment she heard another voice, a laughing voice of a man but at the end she didn't hear anymore the voice of the man same as Kagome's, other than that she perceived a sound of a girl. Then, she just woke up, sweating and afraid to what will happen.

At the side of Hakodoshi, they've fixed a plan on how they can give a new lease of life for Naraku and at the morning they will do their plan for sure. Kagura and Kairi are sleeping on the other hand Hakodoshi is in an unfilled room and he is talking to somebody. A voice of a woman is speak to him, telling to resurrect Naraku as fast as they can be, and he answered to her with politeness then the voice departed.

**MEANINGS:**

** DODONA- she is the oracle of Zeus in Greek mythology and she lived at the land**

** of oak trees.**

** NEMESIS- at the Greek mythology it is translated as a 'righteous anger'; I usedthis Greek word in describing the enemies of Inuyasha.**

**DID YOU LIKE MY CHAPTER THREE? I HOPE SO… I KNOW THAT MY END OF THIS CHAPTER IS NOT SO CONFUSING BUT I HOPE THAT YOU LIKE IT… REVIEW PLEASE AND THANKS… **


	4. Chapter 4

**Inuyasha: The First Crescent Moon**

**Chapter 4: 'Come Back my Mnemosyne'**

**By: 'cyberblader'**

When Helios is awake, Inuyasha and his friends didn't waste a time. While they are walking, Miroku felt the presence of the diablos coming. The number of diablos is too many and they can't handle, so they assign each other: Miroku, Sango and Kirara are left to fight the diablos while Inuyasha and Shippu are assigned to find and save Kagome. But they don't know where she is.

"They hide her on the mountain!" Sango answered.

"But, how about you guys?" Inuyasha asked.

"Don't worry about us! Just go and save her!" Miroku replied.

Shippu and Inuyasha left the three fightingwith the diablos. When they reach the top, a man sitting on a rock welcomes them.

"Hello Inuyasha, where do you think you are going?" Kairi asked.

"Who are you? And I don't have time to fight you! So get lost!" Inuyasha answer back.

"I'm Kairi and I won't let you to pass and save Kagome!" then he used the power that was given y Naraku.

While Kairi and Inuyasha are fighting, Shippu on the other hand quietly walking inside of the house and searching for Kagome. In a room, where can Shippu find Kagome. Kagura and Hakodoshi are having a protocol but they can't simultaneously do it because of the spirit of Kagome is so pure.

"Hakodoshi, what are you doing?" Kagome asked.

"Oh, doesn't worry it won't hurt you but it will hurt you if you don't think a sad or bad experiences that you encounter in your life" Hakodoshi replied.

While she is thinking, the memories about the feudal era in Japan are coming back one by one. First, the memory about the first time she meets Inuyasha on a trunk of a tree and it follows the memories of the journey they've encounter, the monsters they fought, and the time when Inuyasha became a diablo and kills everyone. But in continuous flow of the memories the sad memories of her with Inuyasha and Kikyo making the spirit of her gradually becomes dark and full of sorrows. Hakodoshi is very happy about it.

Slowly, the eyes of Kagome are wet and the tears are gliding down to her cheeks, and she said that whatever Hakodoshi would do to her body and soul she will accept it openly. Half of her spirit is taken by the dark and sorrows. On the other side, Shippu is so tired and scared because in every rooms he opened there's a diablos' body and fortunately he open the door where Kagome is, but his scared from the dead bodies turn into fright and nervous when he saw Kagura and Hakodoshi.

"We have a visitor!" she silently said to Hakodoshi.

"Who is it?" Hakodoshi asked.

"I don't know. But a small creature" Kagura said, then Shippy run. "He's gone should I kill him?"

"No! Let him tell to Inuyasha what he saw here! And I'm sure that boy will lead Inuyasha to his death!" Hakodoshi replied and he laughs.

Shippu is running with fear, at the time he reaches Inuyasha, he saw him deeply injured but he needs to tell him about Kagome.

"Inuyasha!! I… I saw Kagome! I heard from Kagura and Hakodoshi that… THAT KAGOME WILL BE A SACRIFICE!"

"What?!" then he stop the battle with Kairi and run to Shippu. "Where did you saw her?"

"The last room at the right" Shippu said and then Inuyasah run inside of the house.

Ritual Room

"Inuyasha is heading to us" Kagura said.

"Don't woory the body of the dead diablos will take control of him until we finish our work" Hakodoshi replied.

"I… nu… yasha…" Kagome said. And in any minutes they're done.

Still Inuyasha is fighting and his time is running out to save Kagome. When he killed all the diablos he goes straight to face Hakodoshi. He reached the room and he saw there lying on the floor, Hakodoshi and Kagura.

"Ka… Kagome?" Inuyasha said.

Then Kagome turn around and said, "Inuyasha, I knew that you will come…" afterward she collapsed.

Inuyasha run to she and he embrace her and suddenly Kagome open her eyes.

"Kagome, are you ok?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes, I'm gonna be ok… If I will kill you INUYASHA!" someone spoke to Inuyasha but she's not Kagome.

"Who are yu Where's Kagome?"

"Kagome is gone. You will not see her anymore!" then the body and spirit of Kagome is changing. After the transforming the mortal enemy of Inuyasha is back.

"Na… Naraku?" Inuyasha was shocked and he can't move even one step.

"Hello Inuyasha. It's nice to come back, right?" Naraku said and he laughs.

**MEANINGS:**

** Mnemosyne- in Greek Mythology it is translated as "Memory".**

** Helios- he is the god of Sun which the people of Greece called.**

**HELLO… I HOPE THAT YOU WILL LIKE MY STORY… AND REVIEWS PLEASE???**


	5. Chapter 5

**Inuyasha: The First Crescent Moon**

**Chapter 5: The Good Sorceress and the Vestals**

**By: 'cyberblader'  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

At last the plan of Hakodoshi is accomplished; they successfully bring Naraku back from his death. He took the soul and body of Kagome to make Naraku alive and suddenly Inuyasha found out that the body he embraced is not Kagome's but Naraku's new body. And Naraku's plan is to kill Inuyasha also the people in Kagome's world.

"Why are you doing this?" Inuyasha asked. "If you want to revenge do it to me and not to Kagome!"

"I can't imagine that the son of the most powerful diablo in my time is begging me to release this mortal girl?" Naraku said.

"Why you!?" Inuyasha discharge his Tessaiga to finish Naraku but when he is near, the body of Kagome is taken away from Naraku.

"You wanna battle? Okay, I will grant your wish" Naraku said. "Kagome, you know what to do to him!?"

"Yes, my lord" then Kagome get a hold of her arrow and liberate it to Inuyasha's heart.

Inuyasha is begging her to come back into her true self, yet she can't hear Inuyasha because she only hears is the voice and command of Naraku. On the other hand, Miroku, Sango, Kirara and Shippu are heading to the room, and when they reach it they saw Inuyasha sleeping with his own blod and he got serious injuries from the arrows of Kagome. Miroku tries to speak to her but he received the same injury. Sango, Kirara and Shippu also tried to speak to her still they obtain an injuries, too. Naraku is so happy to what happened but deep inside of Kagome's heart there's a light (just like in Pandora's Box) of purity.

"Our duties here are done. Let's go Hakodoshi, Kagura and Kagome" NAraku said.

"Ka… Kago… me…" then Inuyasha collapsed again.

Naraku and his company leave the house and Inuyasha inside of it. While they are flying out of the blue Kagome speaks to Naraku.

"Naraku, where are we going?"

"We will go to my place" Naraku answered.

Inuyahsa and his group are tracing the smell of Naraku and Kagome, and then they stop at an old and creepy house. They want to go inside of it but they can't because the whole house is protecting by a powerful barrier even the most powerful diablo cant' go. Miroku contacts Dodona to get some help and Dodona gave then the place where they can find the good sorceress, without thinking what will happen to him in that place, Inuyasha grab the opportunity and that sorceress who can destroy the barrier. The destination that they are taking is north where the vultures are living. Afterwards, they reach the place and bunch of vultures welcomes them and a woman appeared her name is Medea, the good sorceress that Dodona recommended.

"Maybe you are Medea, the good sorceress that Dodona told us?!" Miroku said.

"Yes, I'm Medea… What do you want mortals, half diablo and diablos?" Medea asked.

"Hey, who are you calling half diablo?" Inuyasha asked.

"Inuyasha, calm down we come here to ask her help" Miroku said. "Medea, Dodona told us that you can destroy any barrier even it is magical?"

"Yes, I can… why?" Medea asked in return.

"We want you to help us to save our friend from the hand of Naraku…" Sango said.

"Well, if that's Naraku surely I can help you…" Medea said. "In able to destroy the barrier… I give you the 'Vestals'; the six priestess of the fire!" then Medea release it and gave it to Inuyasha's Tessaiga.

Then they run back to the house of Naraku and fight with him also to save Kagome. But when they get there, Kagura and group of diablos are waiting for them.

"So, you're still alive… I thought that only the cats have nine lives? Now, even the dogs?" Kagura said. "Diablos attack!"

Then the diablos attacked them, Sango use her Hiraikutsu, Miroku use the power of his hand and Inuyasha use his new technique the 'Vestals'. Kagura was surprised because one sway of the Tessaiga all the diablos are vanished.

Inside of the house of Naraku

"Vestals, huh?!" Naraku said.

"I heard about that. The Vestals or the six priestesses can destroy the magical barrier" Hakodoshi said.

Outside of the house

After finishing all the diablos and Kagura, Inuyasha's next goal is to destroy the magical barrier. But when he tried to destroy it half of the barrier is starting to weak.

"Keep on going! Just one sway of Tessaiga the barrier's energy will be gone!" Shippu said.

While Inuyasha is trying to destroy the barrier, Naraku is smiling. But Hakodoshi felt nervous yet Naraku tells that don't worry he planned this already.

"How can you sure that you plan will work?" Hakodoshi asked.

"Because the life of Kagome and the power of barrier is one and if Inuyasha will destroy the barrier the life o Kagome will cut out!" Naraku said.

Hakodoshi acknowledged the plan of Naraku. Still Inuyasha is preparing for his one shot to the barrier.

**Meanings:**

** Medea- is a sorceress who married Jason and betrayed his father in "Quest for the Golden Fleece."**

** Vestals- are the priestesses who assigned to protect the fire of Hestia.**

** Hestia- Goddess of Hearth.**

** Pandora's Box- we know the story of Pandora's Box right? I used it because the light is representing the 'Hope' and you will know more about it when you read the next chapter…**

**THANKS FOR READING MY STORIES… I HOPE YOU WILL ENJOY IT MORE… THANKS… REVIEWS PLEASE??? THANKS AGAIN…!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Inuyasha: The First Crescent Moon**

**Chapter 6 (The last chapter): Come back to me, Kagome!**

**By: ****'cyberblader'**

In able to destroy the barrier and save Kagome, Inuyasha and others are forced to find Medea, the good sorceress and she gave the 'Vestals' that can destroy the barrier. But Inuyasha doesn't know that the heart of the barrier is comes from the spirit of Kagome and if the barrier will destroy Kagome's life will be gone. That was the plan of Naraku at the first place, so that, with the innocent mind of Inuyasha that Kagome would die he destroy it for good. After that, Kagome's body is an empty container. Next, Miroku, Inuyasha, Sango and Shippu run inside of the house until they find the room, but when they enter the room they saw Kagome and thinking that she's only sleeping yet Shippu came closer to Kagome and check the pulse of the blood at the wrist he also check if Kagome is breathing, unfortunately Shippu found out that Kagome left them already.

"WHAT?!" the three asked and Inuyasha walk closer to Kagome.

"Ka… Kagome… You're just kidding right? You're not dead, right?" then Inuyasha's tears are flowing. "Naraku, why did you killed her!?"

"I don't kill her! But you! Inuyasha, you killed Kagome!" Naraku replied.

"But how?" Sango asked. "Tell us!"

"It's simple when Inuyasha destroyed the barrier Kagome's lie stopped! In other words, Kagome's spirit and the barrier is one!" Hakodoshi explained.

"I…its true!" Inuyasha said. "When I destroyed the barrier I heard Kagome's voice and she said' Goodbye' I thought that was only an imagination yet its true! And now, it's too late. Kagome died because of my aggressiveness."

"It's not true, Inuyasha. Kagome knows that you've done this because you want to save her" Sango said.

"What a poor things!" Hakodoshi said. "The truth is, Kagome doesn't know you guys, she does only know that you are her enemies!"

Inuyasha laid Kagome to Miroku and he face Naraku, then he pulls out the Tessaiga and he challenged Naraku to a death match. Naraku accept the challenge, and then they start the battle. Because of the injuries that Inuyasha received during his fight with Kagome, his running is affected. So he received the different punishments from Naraku but he didn't give up and take revenge for Kagome. Meanwhile, Kirara heard someone is calling her so she follows the voice until she entered a dark room and at the midst of the dark a small light was shining. She takes a look to that thing, and then she found out something and she eats that light and run to Sango.

"Kirara, what is it?" Sango asked, and then Kirara open her mouth and gave to Sango. "What is this?" Kirara look at Kagome until Sango find out that light is the other spirit of Kagome. And Sango place the light to Kagome's heart, and the light was sucking down to the heart. A bright light was shining from Kagome. Inuyasha and Naraku are stopping from their battle.

"If I'm right. Kagome's spirit that is protecting this house was the sorrows in her heart and the other spirit is the pureness and happiness of Kagome" Miroku said.

"So, Kagome is alive?" Shippu asked.

"Yes! In just a minute Kagome will be with us again" Miroku said.

Inuyasha is happy and he faced again Naraku to finish the battle. Suddenly, Kagome open her eyes and Naraku calls her.

"You're right, monk! The spirit was given by that kitten is the pure soul of Kagome yet because of Inuyasha and Kikyo moments in the heart of Kagome the darkness in her heart is increasing. And there's no way you can save Kagome!" Naraku said. "Now Kagome, use your arrows to dispose your friends PERMANENTLY!"

"Friends…?" then all the memories about her friends in the feudal Japan she remembered. Instead, her arrow is pointing to Inuyasha she transfers it to Naraku and releases it.

But in return, Hakodoshi release a magic and it injures Kagome deeply. Naraku's and Hakodoshi's body are gone forever.

"Kagome, Kagome! Don't leave us! Please hold o! We'll take you to Kaede!" Inuyasha said.

"No, Inuyasha. This is my destiny to be the sacrifice to defeat Naraku forever" Naraku said. "If I will die, please return me in my world" Kagome asked.

"But…?" Inuyasha asked.

"Shh… Please?" Kagome replied.

Inuyasha promised that he will do the favor of Kagome and after that Kagome died.

"Ka… Kagome? Hey, wake u! Wake up Kagome! Kagome!!!" Inuyasha screamed. "Miroku, please ask Dodona if she has a power to revive Kagome! Please!"

"I don't know. But I will" then Miroku use his telepathy to speak to Dodona. "Dodona, Kagome died. Please, please tell me what can help us!?"

"Yes, there's something that can help you" Dodona replied. "You just need a narcissus flower and cast this spell:

'You die, O thrice desired,

And my desire has flown like a drema,

Gone with you is the girdle of my beauty,

The mountains all were calling and the oak trees answering,

Oh, woe, woe for Adonis.

And all the loves wept for him and all the Muses too.'"

Then Dodona is gone.

"I know now, how can we revive Kagome!" Miroku said.

Miroku asks Inuyasha to laid Kagome and look for a narcissus flower. Inuyasha came back with the flower and they ready now to cast the spell altogether. After casting the spell a blue light was rising and someone speaks.

"To complete the process. The closest man to this girl must kiss on her lips."

Miroku, Sango, Kirara and Shippu look at Inuyasha, and he is blushing.

"Who me?" Inuyasha asked and their nogged their heads. "Uhh… O… Okay" then he come closer to her and kiss her.

A strong light covers Kagome and suddenly it lay her down on the ground. Inuyasha calls Kagome on her name and slowly she open her eyes.

"I… inuyasha?" Kagome said.

"Kagome, how do you feel?" Inuyasha asked and he stands her slowly.

"I'm fine" Kagome replied. "Is someone kissed me earlier? You know, who is it?"

"Uh… No!" Inuyasha answered and he blushed.

"Why are you blushing?"

"Because he is the one who kissed you!" Shippu said.

"Shippuuu!!!" then Inuyasha chase him.

"It's true. Inuyasha done everything for you" Sango said.

"And we know that he really loves you" Miroku said.

Kagome is happy when she heard about the sacrifices that Inuyasha done for her.

**MEANINGS:**

** Adonis- is a handsome guy in Ancient Greece; he is the husband of Aphrodite (Venus).**

** Narcissus- as we know, he is a handsome man, too. And he fell in love his self in the water.**

**THANKS FOR READING MY STORY AND CAN I HAVE REVIEWS? THANKS…**


End file.
